A Collection of Anderberry
by Slytherin-Pride0608
Summary: A series of Anderberry one-shots. Loaded with fluff. Rated T for minor swearing. LATEST: "Old English"
1. Forgive

A/N: YAY! ANDERBERRY FIC! Seeing as I took a quick break from my future!fic, I decided to go with the status quo and write one. If it goes well it can become a collection of one-shots. But for now, it's just this. Oh, and this fic is set around mid-Season 2.

It includes my OC, Alexis and Keitorin Asthore's OC, Francey. For those who don't know Alexis is Rachel's twin and Francey is Blaine's big sister. I'm a huge fan of Keitorin Asthore/Caitlin's fan fiction and I like to use her canon. So if you want to have more of a background on Francey read Catlin's work.

Disclaimer: Alexis is a product of my mind, Francey is one of Caitlin's, and the rest of Glee is Ryan Murphy's

XxX

"BLAINE! DID YOU COME INTO MY ROOM?" Alexis barged into Blaine's room.

"No!"

"You're lying." Alexis snarled. "You took my folder of monologues."

"I didn't!" Blaine insisted.

"THAN WHERE ARE THEY?"

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"BLAINE TOOK MY STUFF!"

"Yes! I took them! Calm the fuck down!" Blaine threw a packet of papers at Alexis.

Rachel gasped, their baby brother rarely cursed. "Blaine!"

"What?" He glared at Rachel.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE IT?" Alexis ignored her twin.

"Alexis, the hell is your problem?" Francey had joined the party.

"He took my stuff and didn't ask!" Alexis grabbed the papers and stormed back into her room.

"Who pissed on her Pop Tarts?" Blaine glared at where Alexis had been standing.

"If you don't recall, her boyfriend was cheating on her. She's been anal ever since." Francey looked at her little brother disapprovingly.

"She still doesn't have to scream at me all the time!"

"Blaine, don't start." Rachel went off to comfort her twin.

"Why is Rachel taking her side?" Blaine looked at his eldest sister.

"Again, if you haven't noticed, they're twins. They have this weird connection. You are really unobservant. Now if you don't mind, I have an essay to write."

"Oh, go ahead! No one comforts me!" Blaine hated being the only boy.

"Babbie, I never said you were wrong. But Lex is going through some pretty bad times. She'll get over it soon." Francey left, leaving Blaine to seethe.

xxx

Alexis carefully walked into her brother's room. "Blaine…"

No reply.

"Blainey? Babbie?"

Still no reply.

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"So?" Blaine turned and stared at Alexis.

"Blaine, I shouldn't have blown up like that." She started back at her baby brother.

"You shouldn't have."

"I know," She walked over to his bed and sat. "I'm sorry, Babbie."

"I know, Lexi." He scooted closer to her. "You didn't mean to. You've been dealing with some bad stuff. Like that d-bag, Liam."

Alexis flinched at the sound of her ex's name. "I have the most forgiving brother in the world." She gave him a hug.

"And I have the most temperamental sister." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She threw a pillow at him and laughed.

XxX

A/N: Like I said, if you like I could do a collection of Anderberry one-shots. I promise, there will be Klaine. And fluff. A lot of fluff. Seeing as I don't write much fluff, this would be good for me. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Threats

A/N: I decided to do more one-shots. But they won't be my main priority; it's just a side thing. So, I'm sorry if I don't always update. This one-shot contains Klaine!

XxX

"Kurt, you know I love you, but if you do anything to hurt our Blaine we **will** kill you." All three Anderson-Berry girls were having a talk with their baby brothers' new boyfriend. They had to make sure that their Babbie wouldn't get hurt. Not like last time.

"Yes, I know. To be honest, this is kind of scaring me." Kurt grinned at them.

"Kurt, honey, it's supposed to." Francey said in her sickly sweet voice.

They were in Kurt's basement bedroom, and Kurt was sitting on his couch while the girls stood over him.

"Guys, you know I won't do anything to do Blaine."

"You better not." Rachel tried to look as intimidating as possible, which caused Kurt to laugh. "Hey!"

"Rach, you look pretty ridiculous." Kurt kept laughing.

Alexis stifled a smile, "You do…"

"That's not the point!"

"I know; I would never hurt him. I care about him."

Francey sat down next to him, "You know what happened to Blaine. We just don't want anybody to touch him."

"I won't let anyone. I promise."

Francey put her arm around him. "That's all we need, Kurt. Welcome to the family."

XxX

A/N: Sisterly love! All they want is for their baby to be ok! I WANT TO BE PART OF THIS FAMILY! It's all too adorable!

Anyway, I hope you liked the fluff. Thanks for reading!


	3. Visiting

A/N: I like to write Anderberry! This one-shot is set when Blaine's still new to Dalton, Alexis still goes to Carmel, Rachel goes to WMHS, and Francey's a freshman in college. To make the story work, Blaine is 15, the twins 16, and Francey 19. The girls come to visit him.

XxX

"Holy shit, the guys here are hot."

"Alexis, you have a boyfriend!" Rachel elbowed her sister.

"I know!" She elbowed Rachel back.

"Do you know where Blaine's room is?" Francey quickly changed the subject.

"It's… 306." Alexis checked the paper their dads gave them.

"I have no idea where that is… Want to check with a secretary?" Rachel asked.

"Nope," Alexis turned around and walked away.

"Where the hell is she going?" Francey was extremely confused

"I have no idea…"

They stood just there for a few minutes.

"It's up the stairs in the Windsor house." Alexis came flouncing back.

"How the hell did you find out?" Francey raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"I asked…" She said innocently.

Rachel sighed, "Let's just go."

When they got to Windsor they opened the door to find complete chaos. "Ugh…" Francey rolled her eyes. She went up to the closest boy, "Where's Blaine Anderson?"

"He's in his room." He gestured to the stairs.

"See, I told you!" Alexis furrowed her eyebrows.

They trooped up the stairs. When they found 306 Rachel knocked loudly. "Blaine! It's us!"

The girls heard shuffling from the room. Blaine opened the door. "You're here!" He smiled.

"Blainey!" Rachel threw her arms around the boy.

"Hi Rach." His voice was muffled, because it was smushed into a Rachel shoulder.

"Rachel, don't kill him!" Alexis pulled Rachel off their brother.

"Hey Blaine," Alexis gave him a quick hug.

"Hi Lexi. Francey!" He gave his eldest sister a hug. "Come in!"

They all walked in slowly. "Oh my gosh, your room is huge!" Rachel gasped. There was a boy sitting on a bed.

"It's nice… Really, really nice." Alexis grinned.

Blaine noticed Alexis looking at the boy, "Oh, everyone, this is Nick."

" Hi." Alexis batted her eyelashes.

"Alexis." Blaine groaned.

"Hey," Nick smiled.

"Nick, these are my sisters, Francey, Alexis, and Rachel." As Blaine said their names he put his arms around them.

Francey went to the empty bed and flopped onto it. "So Nick, you gay?"

"Francey!" Blaine yelped.

"Um, no."

Rachel and Blaine sat on the couch. "Nick's also a Warbler." Blaine said.

"Really?" Alexis went to sit next to Nick, "I'm in Vocal Adrenaline."

"You go to Carmel?"

"Yeah."

As Alexis and Nick talked, Francey pried around the room.

"Francey, what are you doing?" Blaine called.

"Looking around… I like your room at home better."

"Why?"

"Because I know where everything is." Francey laughed.

"Francey, can you not snoop?"

"Physically impossible."

"Francey!"

Francey walked back to Blaine and put her hands on her hips. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Sit and talk!" Rachel insisted.

"Ok, then." She went to the bed where Alexis and Nick were sitting and sat in between them.

"Hey!" Alexis protested.

She turned to Nick, "She has a boyfriend."

Nick nodded. "I know."

Francey looked at her sister, "You told him?"

"I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend, sis."

"Well than," She got up and sat on Blaine's lap.

"Francey! Get off!" He pushed her off.

Rachel laughed so hard she fell off the couch.

"I apologize for my family," Alexis giggled.

"Blaine mentioned you guys being a little…"

"Insane?" Nick nodded, blushing, "He was right."

Nick laughed. "You guys are fantastic."

"Thank you. Blaine, you mind taking us on a tour?"

"Sure!" Blaine called, dodging Francey's punch.

XxX

A/N: I WANT TO BE AN ANDERSON-BERRY! If you have any question, please ask. I'm open to all. Thanks for reading. And review!


	4. Almost Prom

A/N: If you follow me on tumblr than you know I'm posting these there before I post them here, so I'd recommend checking out my tumblr which is klaine-youareperfecttome. Also there is information on my OC's, which include Alexis. And sadly, Francey is not in this one. Anyway, here's the story.

XxX

"Alexis, are you ready?" Rachel pounded on her sister's bedroom door.

"Yes! Come in and tell me how I look." Alexis called.

When Rachel opened the door they both gasped. "Lex, you look great!"

"So do you!" Alexis giggled.

Rachel wore a long strapless pink dress, while Alexis wore a shorter golden dress with puffy sleeves. Rachel's brunette waves were pulled into a ponytail while Alexis's raven curls flowed onto her shoulder. "Jesse's meeting us in Breadstix, you ok with that?"

Alexis shrugged. "I guess. Blaine's going with Kurt, right?"

"Yup. Have you seen him?"

"No! Have you?"

Rachel shook her head and took Alexis' hand. "BLAINE! WE'RE COMING TO SEE YOU!" They marched across the hall.

"WAIT!" He called.

"C'MON, BABBIE!" Alexis yelled. "WE WANNA SEE YOU!" She pounded on the door.

"LEXI, WAIT! I'M NEARLY DONE!"

"YOU BETTER BE!"

They stood outside his door, waiting and chatting.

"I'M DONE!" Blaine bellowed.

"Yay!" They opened the door.

"Oh, Blainey," Rachel gasped.

"Blaine! You're going to make me cry and I just did my makeup!" Alexis gave him a watery smile.

Blaine was decked out in a simple suit with a black tie and a pink corsage that was to match Kurt's. "You guys look fantastic." He smiled at them, not realizing how they felt.

"Our baby's all grown up!"

"I'm only a year younger than you!"

"Sure, sure." Alexis waved her hand. "Daddy wants us for pictures."

They all went down the stairs. "Dad, I need to go soon. I'm picking Kurt up."

"I just need to get some pictures first!" Hiram insisted.

"Oh, you all look so fantastic!" Leroy gushed.

"Thank you Daddy." Alexis beamed.

After numeral pictures in about a thousand different poses and promises that they'd take more pictures later, they were allowed to leave.

The teenagers all went to the garage where Alexis' Vocal Adrenaline Range Rover and the two family cars sat. The twins would take Alexis' car to the restaurant and Blaine would take the Sedan to pick up Kurt.

"See you at prom," Blaine smiled.

"See you!" Rachel chirped. As they got into the car she yelled out the window, "NOTHING'S GOING WRONG TONIGHT!"

XxX

A/N: Well, Rachel was wrong, wasn't she? But for Fabberry fans it was a good episode. I don't ship Fabberry, but it was a good episode. I FREAKING LOVE JONATHAN GROFF! He's amazing. Spring Awakening is one of my favorite musicals. Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Thanks for reading!


	5. Getting Over It

A/N: This one contains the dynamic of Blaine and Alexis. I know not many people care about other OC's but, I thought it'd be interesting. This one is set after Season 1, but before Season 2. It's before the 1st Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal since Regional's.

XxX

"Alexis? Lexi?" Blaine poked his head into the pitch black room.

"Go away." Alexis's voice came from a lump in the covers.

"Baby, come out," he felt his way to the bed.

"Don't wanna"

"You have to; you have your first rehearsal soon."

"Not for half an hour."

"Lex, get over it! You broke up with him!"

That got her angry. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN I STILL DON'T LOVE HIM!" She sat up.

"Lexi, you're still going to Chicago with him, no matter how you feel. And Vocal Adrenaline needs that trophy."

"No they don't." She went back under her blanket. "But he does."

"Alexis, at least come out of your room."

"You didn't when Kyle broke up with you!"

"I was a mess when Kyle broke up with me."

"I'm fine with being a mess." She grumbled.

"C'mon." He found her hand and tugged. "Change into your leotard and get your sheet music."

"I don't wanna!" She yanked her hand from his.

"If you don't get up I'll take a picture and send it to Jesse."

She sat up again, "Zachary Blaine Anderson-Berry, you wouldn't dare." She hissed.

He rolled his eyes at the use of his full name, "Whatever gets you out of bed. I'm gonna turn on the light."

"I guess…"

Blaine got off the bed and turned on the lights. When they were on Blaine noticed how disheveled his sister looked. Her curls were tangled, there were bags under her eyes, and her skin was pale. He sighed and looked through her drawers for her leotard.

When he turned around he found his sister standing behind him, with her hand out. "Give it."

He handed her the leotard, "I'm proud of you, Lexi."

"Shut up," She grumbled.

He grinned as she disappeared into her bathroom. He had won.

XxX

A/N: Like I always say, if you have any question, please ask. Thanks for reading. DFTBA.


	6. Almost Wedding

A/N: Be prepared: this contains the lead up to the Klaine wedding. Yes. Fluff. This is good. Fluff.

XxX

"Oh!" Rachel burst into tears.

"What she's trying to say is you look amazing." Alexis said.

Blaine's eyes got watery as well, "So do you," He found some tissues and wiped Rachel's tears. "Rachie, don't cry."

"But… Our Babbie's getting married!"

Alexis shuffled over to them and hugged them both, "Ok, we are going out there in fifteen minutes, we better look our best."

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes. "Help me with my makeup?"

"C'mon, Rach." Alexis grabbed her twin's hand and they left the room.

Blaine sighed and attempted to run his hands through his perfectly gelled hair. "I'm getting married…"

"Blainers?" Francey walked into the room. "Almost ready?"

"Yeah…" Blaine fell into one of the cushy chairs scattered around the room.

"What's wrong, Babbie?"

"I'm just about to pee myself,"

"Like before you perform?"

"Exactly," He smiled up at his big sister.

"You need anything?"

"Just a hug…" It seemed as though the nervousness had caused him to retreat in age. He no longer looked 27, but 17.

Francey nearly tackled her brother, but she simply walked over to him and embraced the man. "I love you, B."

"I love you too," his face was buried in her neck.

"I'm sorry for that time you walked in on me and Zane…"

"Ruined." Blaine looked up.

"Sorry. Well, on that note, you have a marriage to be part of," She grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

XxX

A/N: It's so fluffy I wanna die! So I hope you liked that. DFTBA everyone!


	7. Getting Blainers

A/N: Ok, before I start I need to say, I really don't know what the adoption process is like. I don't know if you meet the child you adopt before hand or what. So I'm sorry. And I'm not all too familiar with the mannerisms of three or four year olds. So if they act too much like five or six year olds, sorry. I hope the fluff balances out the flaws.

And this is easily my favorite drabble I've ever written, it's so fluffy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rachel or Blaine; FOX does. I also don't own Francey; she is Keitorin Asthore's creation.

XxX

"We're getting a brother! We're getting a brother!" Francey chanted.

"Francey, baby, inside voice," Leroy reminded his eldest daughter.

"Yeah, Francey," Alexis teased.

"Shut up!" The six year old shrieked.

Rachel covered her ears and gasped, "Francey said a bad word,"

"It's two words," Francey corrected her.

"Francey, no bad words; Alexis, no teasing." Hiram kept his eyes on the road.

"Daddy, do I look pretty?" Rachel asked at Francey and Alexis made faces at each other.

"You look perfect, Ray-Ray." Leroy gushed.

Francey rolled her eyes, "Papa, when are we gonna get there?"

"Soon, baby, soon."

xxx

When the minivan pulled to a stop in the foster home parking lot Francey attempted to unbuckle herself.

"Francey! Stay put until I get you out!" Hiram said.

Francey grumbled but remained seated.

Leroy got out of the car and got the four year olds out of their car seats, "You both looks so beautiful," he said, as he straightened Rachel's pink dress and fixed Alexis' braid.

On the other side of the car Hiram was help Francey out, "Now, Francey, you will be a good girl today?"

Francey batted her eyes, "Of course, Papa,"

He attempted to smooth down her unruly curls. "Good, we don't want to scare your new brother off," He took the little girl's hand and they met the rest of the family on the other side of the car.

"After we get Zachary all of our hands will be full," Leroy gestured to the two girls dangling off his arms and Francey holding on to his husbands.

"Yeah…" His answer was downed out as the twins squealed. "Girls, behave!"

"Sorry, Papa…" Rachel let go of Leroy's hand and attempted to enter the brick building.

"Here you go," Leroy opened one of the double doors. They all walked to the desk at the front.

"The Anderson-Berry's'?" The girl at the desk asked.

"Yup, Addie?"

She nodded, "Yes. You had an appointment with Lily?"

"We did."

"She'll be out in a second. The girls can stay in the play room, if they want."

"Sure, thanks." Leroy turned to the girls, "Francey, do you remember where the playroom is?"

"Nope…" Francey shook her head, sending curls flying.

Hiram sighed as he smoothed her hair again. "It's the blue door, baby. Take your sisters there, we'll be there soon."

"Yay!" Francey grabbed her sisters' hands and lead them to the room. When they reached the room Rachel grabbed a book and pretended to read, and Alexis and Francey played with the worn dolls next to her. They babbled to each other, content.

A boy stood by a second entrance, gripping the door frame and watching them. The boy had wide hazel eyes, pale skin, and a perfect mop of dark curly hair.

Rachel spotted the boy, "Hello! I'm Rachel!" she jumped off her seat and ran to the boy, who retreated slightly, "Are you Zachary?"

He whispered, "Uh-huh, are you my new sister?"

"Yeah! We all are!" She called to her sisters.

Francey moved in front of Rachel, "I'm Frances Megan Anderson-Berry. But now that you're my brother you can call me Francey," she declared, "I'm six years old and I'm the oldest,"

"Hi Francey," He now looked curiously at the final Anderson-Berry girl, "You look the same," he looked from Rachel to Alexis.

"That's 'cause we're twins! That's Alexis, and she's the youngest!" Rachel introduced her twin.

"Only by a little! We're four, how old are you?"

Blaine's nose scrunched in thought. "Um… I'm three…"

Before anyone could say anything else, Leroy came bustling in, "Oh! You've all met!" He walked towards the group of children, hand-in-hand with his husband.

"Are you my new daddies?" The little boy asked.

"Yeah." He smiled as tears formed in his eyes, "If you want, you can call me Daddy and you can call him Papa,"

All of the boys' previous shyness was replaced with a bright smile, "Ok!"

"What do you wanna be called?" Hiram asked, crouching down so that they were level. "Zach?"

He shook his head, "I wanna be Blaine,"

"Another one?" Leroy laughed and when the boy cocked his head, he explained, "Alexis goes by her middle name too."

"Are we goin' home now?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet, Blaine." Leroy said, trying out the name, "But soon."

XxX

A/N: Yes, in this story Francey was adopted at the same foster home as Blaine. Not sure that will always apply.

Also, a drabble about the rock-salt slushie is coming up soon. I know, it's a bit late, but I just wanted to make sure it was good.


	8. The Slushie Aftermath

A/N: Hey! I know this story's late, but I wanted to make sure it was good enough to publish. And this is a little long…

And I'm using an OC I rarely mention, Liam. He's Alexis' boyfriend. A full profile of him is found on my tumblr, fangirlflair.

Disclaimer: Alexis and Liam belong to me, Francey belongs to Keitorin Asthore, and everyone else belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy.

XxX`

The last Rachel saw of Sebastian was that stomach-turning smirk, "THEY WERE HIS _FRIENDS_!" she screeched. Friends that left him in a puddle of ice and red dye #4.

"Shh, Ray, I know." Alexis put an arm around her twin, "I know,"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Blaine whimpered.

"Blaine, we're gonna go to the hospital now, ok?" Quinn crooned, as she wrapped her arm around Kurt.

"No hospital!" Kurt's tears were evident in his eyes.

"Kurtie, we have to go to the hospital. Blaine needs it." Quinn instructed, "Finn, where does your mom work?" she ignored Kurt's protests. His hatred of hospitals would have to be overlooked for now.

"Um… Memorial. Wanna go there?" he asked Kurt.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kurt remained on the ground as he rocked his boyfriend back and forth.

"What about us?" Mike asked. Alexis had been his, Tina, Rory, Sam, and Liam's ride and Kurt had been Mercedes'.

"Use my car," she tossed him the keys, "I'll pick it up later."

"Sure," Mike nodded and led most of the group away.

Rachel watched as Alexis kissed her boyfriend good-bye. They whispered something to each other and he left.

"I'm coming too." Santana commanded as they walked to Kurt's car.

"You aren't family!" Rachel yelled, suddenly mad.

"Shut it, dwarf." She rolled her eyes and Rachel could feel her hatred overtaking her.

"San! Q and B need you to drive them home. Please." Alexis' desperate plea erased her hatred.

Santana looked at her fellow Cheerio for a few seconds, "Ok," She grabbed her girlfriends' hand and the two walked away.

Alexis then said, "Thanks Q, but you know you can't come."

"I do, family only." The blonde nodded and chased after her friends.

Rachel played with her hair as Alexis said, "Finn, navigate while I drive,"

Finn nodded and helped a still whimpering Blaine into Kurt's car. Rachel sat next to her little brother, with Kurt on his other side. "Finn, can you call Carole and tell her we're on our way?" Kurt whispered.

"Of course." While Finn made the call I slowly lowered Blaine onto my lap. He gave a small sigh. "Shh, Babbie; we'll be there soon."

Blaine made a slight moaning noise and Rachel wiped the red liquid from his face. "Kurt, how are you feeling?" Kurt was fiddling with Blaine's pant leg and stroking his back. Kurt gave a very un-Kurtlike grunt and shrugged. "Well, we'll be there soon."

They rode in silence, minus Blaine's slight sobs, for about fifteen minutes until they reached Memorial's emergency entrance. "C'mon Babbie." Rachel and Alexis tried to ease Blaine out of the car as Finn helped Kurt out. When they slowly walked to the sterile hospital lobby Kurt's whimpers joined Blaine's. That earned them plenty of stares.

"There you are!" Carole gasped and took Blaine from his sisters. "I'll take him into the ER. You all stay here for now,"

"I'm coming too!" Kurt had regained his voice. Finn took his arm off his step-brother and sat.

"Of course, Sweetie. Let's go." Carole had gotten another nurse to help Blaine and they disappeared behind the swinging doors.

Rachel collapsed into Finn's lap and he stroked her hair. Alexis sat across from them, trying not to look directly at the couple; it was obvious she needed Liam. After some minutes of uncomfortable silence Rachel remembered, "Who's gonna tell Daddies?"

"Shit…" Alexis muttered, "More importantly, who's gonna tell Francey?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'll call Dad, and you call Francey."

Finn casually watched all of this, not realizing how hard it was to call Francey. Rachel grabbed her purse and dialed her parents while Alexis called their big sister. "Daddy? Hey, it's Rachel… No, nothing's wrong with me. Or Lexi. It's Blaine. We're in the hospital. Memorial. No, we don't know what's wrong with him. Finn's mom… Ok, see you then." Rachel breathed out slowly, glad that had gone well. But on the other side of the room Alexis didn't have her luck.

"NO FRANCEY! NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DRIVE OVER! HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE! IT WAS A SLUSHIE!" she paused, lips pursed, "If you must. Sure, we'll be here. Oh, it's me, Ray, Kurt, and Finn. Ok, sure, yeah. Love you too."

"So what did she say?" Rachel asked.

"She's coming over."

"Shit…"

"What's so bad about having Francey come?" Finn called from his seat.

The twins stared at him in disbelief. "She loves Blaine best, and now he's in the hospital. What do you think?"

After Alexis' comment they again sat in silence, watching the door. They were the only group not talking; everyone's endless chatter filled their ears. After about fifteen minutes a very concerned looking Leroy Berry burst into the waiting room. "Oh, girls! Where's Blaine?" He took the girls in his arms. "Hello Finn." He nodded at the boy.

Finn nodded back and Rachel attempted to shrug, "Not sure yet,"

"I'm going in there." Leroy let his daughters go, kissed them both on the cheek, and as he was about to talk to a nurse Carole came back through the double doors. "Carole! How is Blaine? Can we see him?"

"You can see him, but his cornea is scratched. He'll need surgery."

"What the hell was in that slushie?" Alexis muttered.

"Alexis! Language!" Leroy reminded his daughter. Then he turned to her, "What was that about a slushie?"

Rachel changed the subject, "His cornea is _scratched_?" Alexis was right, what was in that slushie? The pair of them had been slushied before and they knew plenty of people who'd been slushied, but it'd never been like this. Sebastian had tampered with the drink, but Rachel didn't know what would cause such a reaction.

"Yes, Rachel. He'll have to be hospitalized for a few days after the surgery. If you want, you can see him."

Leroy nodded, "Yes, let's see him."

Carole led them past the double doors. It all seemed unreal; Rachel had only been to the ER once before when Francey broke her arm, but this was different. This was scary. "Blaine is getting cleaned up now, but the normal doctor won't be able to do the surgery today. It's not that urgent."

"So he can come home after this?" Leroy asked.

Carole nodded and herded all of them into this tiny room where Blaine was sitting on a bed adorned with an eye patch. "Hi Blaine, how are you feeling?" Carole asked.

"Better, now that I'm clean. But my eye still stings." He looked at his sisters and his father, "Can Kurt come home with us?"

Rachel watched as her father considered, and when he deiced that there wouldn't be anything more than PG going on he said, "Kurt? Do you need to go home?"

"I don't think so, but I should call my father." Kurt excused himself from the room and left.

"Well, I need to take care of insurance and everything. I will meet you in the lobby." Leroy left after hugging his children. Carole followed him out, as she had other nursing duties to attend to.

They sat in silence for a while until, "Finn, how are you going to get home?" Alexis asked.

Finn looked taken aback for a second, "Um…"

"Alexis! He can come home with us!" Rachel stared at her sister in disbelief, how could she be so rude?

"No, Alexis is right, I'll stay and wait with my mom."

"You sure?"

Finn nodded and glanced at Alexis, "Positive." They then awkwardly shuffled out of the room, where Kurt was outside.

"Well then, should we go?" Kurt suggested. They all agreed and walked back to the lobby without Finn, who went to the staff lounge.

But when they got to the lobby they were faced with a sight. Leroy was yelling at Francey. And everyone was staring at them.

"Frances Megan Anderson-Berry! Please! You are a grown woman!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" She caught sight of the group. "BLAINE! THERE YOU ARE! HOW ARE YOU?" she ran to them and enveloped Blaine in a bone-crushing hug. "Who did this to you?"

All of them were silent. "Well, who did it?" she asked again.

"Sebastian…" Rachel admitted.

She held her brother out at arms length, "Who?"

"Sebastian." Blaine repeated, "He's a Warbler."

"A Warbler? A Warbler?" Francey hissed, causing even more stares. "We have to tell someone. Dalton has that no tolerance policy!"

Just then a nurse came by, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to keep your voice down."

Francey opened her mouth to say something but Alexis cut her off, "Yes, of course. We're sorry." She turned away from the nurse, "Daddy, we'll be in the parking lot."

Leroy nodded and Alexis led Francey to the parking lot. "Francey, calm down."

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN? MY BROTHER IS WEARING AN EYE PATCH, AND NOT BECAUSE HE WANTS TO!"

"Fran, I'm fine." Only Blaine could get away with calling Francey Fran, "Let's just wait in the car."

"I'm going home in my car. Tell Dad that I've gone. Rachel, do you want to come?" Alexis asked.

"Sure." She knew her twin didn't want to be trapped in a car with a fuming older sister; and to be honest, neither did she.

"Wait, you guys can't just go!" Francey protested.

"Francey, it's fine. The car is too small for all of us, anyway."

Alexis nodded, gave Blaine a kiss, hugged Kurt, and nodded at Francey. "Bye. Love you."

"If you did, you'd stay." Francey grumbled.

Alexis ignored her and went to her car. Rachel said her goodbyes and followed. When she looked back all she could see was Francey shaking her head at them.

XxX

A/N: And I've made Francey sound like a total bitch… That was the longest one-shot I've ever written. Was it any good? Please review!


	9. Old English

This was a prompt I got ages ago on tumblr, and seeing as I haven't written anything Anderberry lately, I thought I should post this adorable drabble.

Prompt: _Anderberry siblings are arguing and they both ask Kurt to side with them. Kurt picks… _Thanks to klaine-and-cupcakes for the prompt!

Rating: G  
>Note: Though I usually write as though Rachel is a year older than Blaine, in this they are twins.<p>

XxX

"Kurt, _please_ tell my _darling_ _brother _that Wicked is the best musical of all time!" Rachel leaned against her headboard, arms crossed.

Blaine scoffed, "Oh, but_ sister dear_, I was only saying that Guys and Dolls is a _classic_!"

Kurt looked back and forth between the siblings. The way they argued was slightly unnerving, they always put on slight British accents. They had this particular rhythm for everything, and if you weren't used to them, you would get confused. Very confused.

"On the contrary, brother, I seem to recall you stating 'Guys and Dolls is and _always_ will be one of the most appreciated musicals of all time'"

"But dear sister, you seem to be taking my sentence out of context. Kurt, please tell my sister that she is an absolutely horrendous lawyer,"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I think you guys are both wrong."

"Whatever do you mean Kurtie, dear?" Rachel was surprised, usually he agreed with her.

"What he means, Rachel, is he thinks we are absolutely wrong." Blaine nodded, "But of course he is leaning towards Guys and Dolls."

"On the contrary, Blaine, I think Into the Woods has had some of the most impact on the Broadway world." Kurt grinned at his boyfriends' expression.

"But Kurt!" Blaine dropped the accent and replaced it with a whine. "But which one, out of the two, has had the most impact?"

Kurt cocked his head up, to look at Rachel. He silently considered his options. Though he did agree with Rachel, he didn't want to go against Blaine. And if he agreed with Blaine Rachel would be furious. He hated being put in the middle of these scuffles.

He decided, "I'm sorry, baby," He looked over at Blaine, whose face fell, "But Wicked is more popular."

Rachel leapt from her spot on the bed and threw her arms around Kurt, "I knew you would agree with me! I just knew it! And in celebration I will get us some vegan cupcakes!" Rachel pranced out of the room.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, who was pouting. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry." He went over to Blaine and sat on his lap, "But it just that, you're the only person who likes Guys and Dolls," He turned and kissed Blaine on the nose.


End file.
